


Don't Mention It

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King micro. The Sewer King frowned after his children returned with many pretties.





	Don't Mention It

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King frowned after his children returned with many pretties. He always tried to keep the image of the stern ruler below the streets. Why thank them? ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS! OBTAIN EXTRA PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING!'' Children ran. 

The Sewer King smiled near many pet alligators.

THE END


End file.
